


All For Us

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look what I found.” Rick said as he came into Carol’s bedroom, looking at the woman with a proud grin on his face.</p>
<p>Carol looked up at Rick and set her book down on her stomach, sitting up as he came towards her. “Is that wine?” She asked, reaching her hand out for the bottle.</p>
<p>“It is. And it's all for us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Us

“Look what I found.” Rick said as he came into Carol’s bedroom, looking at the woman with a proud grin on his face.

Carol looked up at Rick and set her book down on her stomach, sitting up as he came towards her. “Is that wine?” She asked, reaching her hand out for the bottle.

“It is. And it's all for us.” Rick said, handing the bottle over while he crawled over to her. “Found it in the box that Jessie brought over the first day.” He sat next to her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, exposed by her tank top. “Kept it hidden from everyone else, don’t want to let Glenn have it again.” He said, remembering the time back at the CDC where they’d all gotten drunk.

Carol smiled and opened the wine in her hands and sniffing it. “Oh, it smells wonderful. This must be the good stuff.” She said, tipping the bottle towards Rick so he could smell.

“I don’t know anything about wine, but sure. Smells great. And it’s all for us.” He said, pressing another kiss to her shoulder.

Carol let out a soft laugh and lifted the bottle up to her mouth, taking a quick drink from it. “Oh, that’s good. It feels like forever since I’ve had a good wine.” She said, handing the bottle over to Rick. “Everything that we’ve found has been cheap stuff.”

Rick took a drink of it and he cringed, of course it was a dark red wine. It always left a bitter taste in his mouth, but Carol was right. It had been a long time since they had decent alcohol. “Hey, the stuff we found at the prison was…” He looked at the look at Carol’s face and started to laugh. “Yeah, it was shitty.” He said as he handed the bottle back over to Carol.

“And this is all for us?” She asked before taking another drink from the bottle.

“All for us. Well, I’d forgotten about it for a while but I found it a few days ago while I was looking for Juno.” He said, referring to the teddy bear that Judith was obsessed with. Carl had named it, Judith still too young to talk.

Carol turned to look at him, grasping Rick’s chin and tugging his mouth towards her. She pressed her lips against his briefly, tugging on the small strands of facial hair he’d grown back. Rick grunted at the action and pulled away from her. “Drink up, Ricky.” She teased, adding over the bottle.

Rick grinned at the nickname and leaned back against Carol’s headboard, glancing at her as he took the bottle and took a swig from it. “So, what’re you reading?” He asked, nodding towards the book sitting on the bed.

Carol lifted her hand up to pick up the book she was reading. “ _Lord of the Flies._ ” She said, handing the book over to Rick. It was worn down from years in the apocalypse, but it was still readable.

“I loved this book in high school.” Rick said before he took another drink from the bottle of wine.  He returned the bottle to Carol’s hands as he flipped through it, looking at the notes Carol had made in the book. “Whoa, holy notes.” He knew Carol’s handwriting well, knew these notes were being made by her. “You should have been a teacher.”

Carol smiled as she pulled the wine bottle away from her mouth. “I was going to be. That’s what I went to school to do.” She shared, taking the book from Rick and setting it on her end table.

“What changed?” Rick asked, taking the bottle from her and taking a drink from it. He took a much longer drink this time, able to drink more each time he took a drink.

“Ed. We got married while I was in the middle of my schooling, he didn’t… He didn’t want me to become a teacher… So I didn’t.” She said, turning to look at Rick.

Rick stared at her for a few moments, wishing he had never asked about it. Any time she brought up her husband, Rick couldn’t stop but feel anger bubble in his stomach. Carol brought her hand up to his face and stroked the side of his face, sighing softly.

Rick grasped her hand and kissed her palm, wrapping his arm around her and taking another drink from it. “Lets not talk about Ed tonight, hmm?” Carol murmured, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Lets not talk about that asshole ever.” He murmured, setting the bottle of wine on top of his leg as he wrapped one arm around Carol.

They lied together, passing the bottle of alcohol between the two of them until it was gone.

“Are you drunk?” Rick asked once Carol and him had finished the bottle. He turned, intending on putting the bottle on the end table, but instead dropping the bottle on the floor. Rick laughed, probably a bit too loud.

Carol turned her head towards Rick and giggled softly, burying her head in his shoulder. “Honey, I’ve been drunk like… A while ago.” She said.

“We’re gonna regret this in the morning, aren’t we?” Rick asked, slumping back against the headboard, wrapping his arms around Carol again. Carol snuggled up to Rick and laughed softly.

Carol nodded and rest her head on top of his chest, not trusting herself to move any further. It had been a long time, she knew that there was a chance she’d throw up or fall over if she stood up. “Oh, we’re so going to regret it in the morning, but it was worth it. I feel  _good._ ”

Rick smiled drunkenly, stroking her shoulder with his thumb. “Hmm, me too. Best I’ve felt in a long time.”


End file.
